colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rescue Team
Rescue Team is one of the possible missions that can be accessed from Cardinale Station. Mission Selection Unisoft External Security J-RC28 The Unisoft deep space research station LV-624 has gone offline. We require an escort to get our 'Investigators' in there. Briefing Unisoft External Security J-RC28 Objectives. 1. Investigate Station LV-624 2. Protect 'Investigators' Dropship 3. Protect the 'Return on Investment' continue... | The Unisoft deep space research station LV-624 has gone offline. No reports have been received for some time. Previous missions have disappeared without trace. It will be your job to escort in a team of elite Unisoft 'Investigators'. These 'Investigators' are genetically modified super soldiers to a man. They will be deployed by dropship from the cruiser 'Return on Investment'. You will escort the dropship to the research station. Here it will dock with LV-624 and debark the 'Investigators' to search the station. Provision of any support deemed necessary will also be your responsibility. 40000 CR offered for protecting 'Return on Investment'. Briefing Unit Information dropship Protect Forces Unisoft Forces *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) *1x Unisoft Dropship *1x Unisoft Cruiser (Return on Investment) *1x Unisoft Station (Station LV-642) (Self-destructs after the Sha'Har Fighters appear) Sha'Har Forces *38?x Sha'Har Fighter (Six Sha'Har Fighters uncloak after the Unisoft Dropship leaves the station; four Sha'Har Fighters jump in after the Unisoft docks with the Return on Investment; additional Sha'Har Fighters jump in to replace any that are destroyed) Neutral *2x Space Debris Dialogue Mission Start *Return on Investment: Research station LV-624 in view now. Approaching. *Return on Investment: Station LV-624, this is Return On Investment. Do you copy? *Return on Investment: Return on Investment to research station - do you copy? *Return on Investment: We're getting no signal. It looks pretty quiet down there. *Return on Investment: We're reading movement around the station. Dropship, are you getting anything? *Dropship: Probably just auto-navs, or a pressure hose broke free. *Return on Investment: No - we're definitely getting a reading from something. Unisoft Dropship Leaves Station *Dropship: Casualties aboard, we're leaving station now. *Dropship: It's a trap - we're pulling out(!) Unisoft Dropship Docks With Return On Investment *Message: UniSoft Fleetship engines stalled in wake of explosion. Defend it during restart. Return On Investment Engines Repaired *Message: UniSoft Fleetship engines back on-line. Craft is preparing to leave. Return On Investment Jumps Out *Ally: Jumpgate is open, have a nice day(!) Return On Investment Shielding Depleted *Message: Return On Investment's shields down. Dropship Shielding Depleted *Message: Return Runner's shields down. Unisoft Dropship Destroyed *Message: Return Runner destroyed. Return On Investment Destroyed *Message: Return on Investment has been destroyed. Station LV-642 Destroyed Early *Message: Station LV-426 destroyed with casualties aboard Debriefing Success Unisoft External Security J-RC28 Our investigation has uncovered some worrying developments. Your assistance in this matter was valuable. Reward: 40000 CR Total Payment: 40000 CR Failure Unisoft External Security J-RC28 Now we may never know exactly what happened. Further missions will be launched. However, you will not be commissioned. Rewards *40000 CR (Complete Mission) Trivia Unused data calls this mission 'Extraterrestrials'. Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions